


Kissing boys in the street

by Mcmiyuki



Series: Sanders sides things I have written [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Homophobia, M/M, Neglect, Past Relationship(s), Running Away, Song Lyrics, This Is STUPID, based on lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmiyuki/pseuds/Mcmiyuki
Summary: My daddy always told me to stop kissing boys in the street, until he didn't.-Based on the song 'kissing boys in the street' by Greg Holden





	Kissing boys in the street

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on the lyrics of 'kissing boys in the street', so some parts might be a bit random or weird grammar wise, but that's just because of the lyrics mixed into the story.  
TW for homophobia, homophobic parents, child neglect, mention of those camps that will "make you straight" or some crap like that.  
English isn't my first language, please keep that in mind.  
Enjoy

Logan remembered,  
He was so tired of remembering, but his therapist told him it was necessary to heal.  
He gave him a diary, told him to write everything down when his memories got the best of him.  
So he did.

Dear diary,  
God this is stupid, but I made a promise.  
I remember 14-02-2013  
Valentine's day to be precise.  
I was 14 at the time and I was dating my first boyfriend, his name was Virgil. He was shy, but had a heart of gold.  
I was sure that I would spend many happy years with him, but things didn't go as planned you see

When I was younger  
my daddy told me I would never  
Never amount to nothing special  
He'd come at me from every angle.

He had seen me kissing the shy boy and snapped.

He said:  
"You're the last thing I wanted, the last thing I need  
How am I gonna answer when my friends tell me  
my son, was kissing boys in the street"

That day changed everything.  
The house was tens.  
My brother, Roman, became spoiled after he was chosen as the favourite child. He lived as a prince with my parents as his servants.  
He got everything on a golden plate while I had to do everything on my own, but that wasn't the worst part.  
No the worst part was my father.

He tried to change me  
Said i'm embarrassing my country.  
How could I do this to my family?  
Do I wanna grow up being lonely?

He was constantly preaching about everything they did for me.  
He would say 

"We've worked for our money, we put you in school. Is this how you repay us? do you think this is cool?  
My son, stop kissing boys in the street"

I felt so helpless.

luckily when I was older,  
My daddy's heart a little warmer.  
But he still wouldn't hug me like my brother and he wouldn't kiss me like my mother.

It was a very lonely time.  
I had only one friend at school and no family at home.  
Eventually my daddy brought up a camp that would help me with my "mental condition".

He said  
"You're part of this family I made you myself, but the way that you act isn't good for your health  
My son, stop kissing boys in the street"

I refused to go of course, but my father was insistent.  
That night I packed a bag and climbed out of my window.  
I lived with Patton (my only friend) for 2 years at his family home and when we became adults we bought a small apartment together.  
After a year of living on our own I got a call with some shocking news to say the least.

My daddy's dying

Patton drove me to the hospital and hold my hand the entire time.  
When we walked into the hospital room where my father lay with tubes in his mouth and nose and machines connected to his body he looked down where mine and Pattons hands were still connected.

I remember how he smiled and I saw it in his eyes.  
I saw the moment he released I wasn't lying.

We sat in silence but we were smiling  
Because for once we weren't fighting 

I remember the last words he spoke to me 

He said  
"there was no way of knowing cuz all I was taught  
was men only love women, but now I'm not sure  
My son, keeping kissing boys in the street.  
When I'm gone, keep kissing boys in the street."  
-

A tear rolled down Logans cheek when he finally closed the book and layed down on the bed, immediately being wrapped up in the arms of patton, his beloved husband.


End file.
